The Legend of Kingdom Hearts
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: A little drabble i made up. corresponds with my two part KH fanfictions. It's my version about how Kingdom Hearts got started.
1. Chapter 1

**The Legend Of Kingdom Hearts.**

It was the same as it always was. Nothing ever really changed in this town. He smiled though, it was peaceful.

"Shita! Shita, there you are!" called a young woman with long, creamy silver hair and bright green eyes. She ran up the stone pathway to meet her friend as he shook his dark hair out of his blue eyes.

"Hey, Ayan." Shita smiled. "How are you today?"

"Great!"

"Wait up Muko!" A child cried as a fire-clad dog ran towards the young adults. Ayan caught the puppy, and handed it to the child who came up. "Thank you…"

"Keep an eye on him now. Losing a familiar isn't a good thing to do."

"I know." The boy put Muko down, and the pair ran off happily. Shita smiled at Ayan.

"You always help others, don't you?" He asked as they made their way down a side street. Ayan smiled.

"It's what I love to do. I don't have a familiar, so I try my best on my own." Ayan said. Shita nodded. He didn't have one either. Only about 10% of the village had a familiar. He was trying as hard as he could, like so many others, to find his though. He had ventured out many places as a child trying to find a loose one in the wild. Many people died trying to find theirs, as the desire to have someone with them for all eternity was hard to resist.

But now he felt he had found someone. Ayan wasn't a spirit, but if she truly loved him the way he loved her, he wouldn't need a spirit guide.

"Shita, you are spacing out again." Ayan said, smiling. He was like an older brother to her, and she enjoyed teasing him. Shita laughed, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry. We're nearly there, aren't we?"

"Yup. Ah! Miia!" Ayan ran the rest of the way down the alley and into the clearing on the other side, hugging her friend. "It's been so long! Where did you and Kyani go?" Ayan asked as she pet the dragon.

"We were locating the nests of wild spirits. We were only able to get there because Kyani can fly." Miia said, hugging her wingless, serpentine dragon. He hummed happily, nuzzling her face. Miia matched her dragons colorations perfectly. She was pale-skinned, had teal eyes, and bluish hair.

"Kyani doesn't seem to like his human form, does he?" Shita asked as he sat down, also petting the dragon.

"Nah, he doesn't. Buts he's cuter this way." Miia said happily.

"Hey! What are you slackers doing over there!?" The three turned to see what appeared to be a teenager with acid green eyes and a shock of lemon yellow hair.

"Greki!" Ayan said happily. The lizard then seemed to regret his yelling out as Ayan glomped him. Shita, Miia and Kyani laughed and headed over to Greki and his human, a young man by the name of Oran with brown hair and eyes who, to this day, had no idea how he came to be connected with such a vibrant familiar. Several others soon joined them, and they settled into their weekly routine when all four got together. Ayan loved this time the most, because she felt so relaxed, and could sing at the top of her voice with no fear.

Her songs were enchanting to many who heard them, sung in another language she refused to teach the others. Her mother had been from a distant land, from the tropical islands in that area. It was their native language she used to enchant those about her and ease their fears.

She just happened to enchant more than those in the clearing with her that day.

///***\\\

Shita looked down the road for Ayan. She was late, and soon either Greki or Kyani, the only familiars in their group, would come looking for them. He almost looked past a couple coming down the street, passing them off as outsiders. He had never seen someone with such vibrant red hair. But Ayan's laughter alerted him to her presence beside the man.

"Is that so?" Ayan asked, looking up at the man beside her. "I had no idea you could live for so long!"

"If we are killed, we rise again from the ashes." the man replied. "Though one person has found a way to kill us permanently, luckily they have been dealt with. We can now focus on restoring ourselves."

"Ah, right, you were fairly common up until several centuries ago." Ayan said, she turned to look ahead of her, a smile spreading across her face when she saw Shita.

"Shita! Meet Ex-"

"Ayan, why not save the introduction until later? Are you not meeting other friends?"

"Uh, sure!" Ayan said. "Come on Shita!" She said happily. Shita gave the man a wary glance. He really had never seen such bright red hair, and it looked like it had natural golden highlights. His eyes were odd as well, a golden yellow, like molten gold itself. Ayan carried the conversation herself with no problem all the way to the meeting place, chattering happily, ignorant to the tension behind her.

The mans sudden appearance shocked the rest of the group as well, reliving Shita. He had been afraid he was the only wary one. Once the familiars got over their initial shock, they hurried and bowed, Greki quickly changing back into his original form.

"Well, well well!" Miia said, smiling suggestively. "Who is this hunk? And why is Kyani acting this way?"

"I'd like to know the same about Greki." Oran said, staring at the red-haired man warily.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet my familiar, the phoenix, Exodous." Ayan said happily, and the odd features fell into place. No human could look like that. Exodous bowed to the group.

"Greetings. Do not bow your heads, my friends. I am the one imposing upon you." Kyani and Greki looked up, then Greki changed back, grinning.

"Man, one of the last, eh?" he asked, Kyani rumbled. Exodous nodded as he sat beside and a little behind Ayan.

"If I am correct…" Shita ventured, "A phoenix chooses its human. Why Ayan?"

"She speaks the language of my hatching grounds." Exodous said, blinking as if it had been obvious. Shita scowled, but relaxed soon after.

"Right! The best way to get to know someone is to party!" Miia said with a smile. "Kyani!" Kyani hummed happily, then shot into the air. The party started as it normally did, and soon moved on to where Exodous was included without a second thought even by Shita, though it was a bit awkward on the phoenix's part. Then Ayan stood to sing, grabbing her tambourine as she went. Everyone sat back to relax, closing their eyes as the island music filled their ears.

Then there was something that they didn't quite expect. A deeper voice joined Ayan's in perfect harmony. They opened their eyes to see Exodous standing as well, his eyes closed, face turned upward, hands held in front of him, bent at the elbows, palms facing upwards. He was singing also, his voice rising and falling smoothly over the words, as if without a thought.

After the pairs performance was finished, they sat again, Ayan blushing at having been able to sing with such a rare familiar. The other six were silent, still taking in what had just happened. Then Miia tackled Exodous.

"That was awesome!! Where did you learn to sing like that?"

"I'm a bird." Exodous said, trying to pry the girl off of him. Shita lead the rest in laughing, leaning over to help Exodous out.

"You need to ease up on the hyperactivity." He said, still grinning. "You'll get used to her, don't worry. We're all a bit on the loopy side."

"Thanks?" Exodous said, running his hands through his hair, possibly trying to straighten any ruffled feathers. This caused another round of laughter, and soon Exodous was again the center of attention, questions were shot back and forth, the phoenix answering those he could and asking his own questions.

When the sun began to set, the group of seven broke, Ayan, Shita, and Exodous walking back towards town. At the square, Shita hugged Ayan goodbye and shook Exodous' hand. He watched the two walking away, a little sad. He was honestly happy for her, having found her familiar. Maybe he would speak to Miia about the wild familiars in the woods.

;*;

Ayan woke slowly, she had a day off of work today, and she was glad she did. Working at the local market at the farmers stands was a hard task, and even though times had accepted women working and living alone, it was still odd that she hadn't wed yet. Sitting up slowly, Ayan realized the fact that she had a familiar was going to be all over town by now, not to mention the fact that it was a rare one. According to Exodous, he was one of maybe 200 in the world. Gathered, 200 seemed like a lot, but spread out, it must be lonely. Ayan stood and dressed, walking out to the kitchen/eating area softly, so as not to wake the bird perched on the pole now sticking out from the wall.

He was gorgeous, with his fiery red plumage tinted with gold, and swan like neck, the long beak curved slightly at the end, his ivory talons gripping the perch, and the fluff of feathers swept back from his face, up onto his head. Though the large perch was about four feet from the ground, his tail swept the floor, his wing tips even reached halfway to the floor, boasting an incredible wingspan. Exodous' neck was doubled up, so that he could hide his beak in the feathers on his back, his black eyes shut in a relaxed way, his head rising and falling softly.

Blushing lightly at her good fortune, Ayan walked out of the small home quietly to tend to her few chickens. The sun had just barely risen, so the world was still in a state of darkness. She started singing as she approached the pen, and the birds inside came fluttering out of the tiny shack they slept and nested in, eager for food. Ayan fed the birds, then leaned against a post to watch the sun rise.

Just as the top appeared over the hills, strange bird song erupted from the house behind her. Ayan, scared that something was wrong, sup around to see Exodous perched on the roof, his neck stretched out as he sang his greeting to the new day. He then flew off of the roof, amazing Ayan once again with his wingspan as he flew about the area, his long feathers fluttering out behind him. After the large bird finished, the alighted on Ayan's shoulder, crooning softly. He was so light, and so warm, it was hard for her to believe that he was actually heavier than a swan.

"Good morning, Exodous. What would you like to eat?" Ayan asked, petting his plumage. Exodous changed to his human form, leaning on her shoulder slightly.

"I have not eaten for centuries. I see no reason to now." He said. Ayan gave him a surprised look. No wonder he hadn't eaten the previous day.

"Well, that can't be very good for your health! Come on, I'll get you some toast." Ayan said, gripping his hand and leading him back into the house. She sat him at the table, and set about retrieving the toaster. Exodous stared at the appliance in wonder.

"Ayan, what is this?" He asked as he got up to take a closer look at it.

"Ah! This is a Toaster. See, you put the bread in like this, press the handle down, and let it go. When it is done, the bread will pop out. You probably haven't seen many modern appliances, have you?"

"No." Exodous shook his head. "I have not concerned myself with the passing of time. The last I remember, was a time of a great war in my hatching grounds. I came face to face with He Who Found The Way To Kill A Phoenix, but barely escaped." Exodous said sadly, watching the red wires in the toaster. Ayan looked at her familiar in sympathy.

"You saw a lot of them die, didn't you?"

"Yes."

The toaster chose that moment to pop the toast up, startling Exodous, and sending Ayan into a bought of laughter.

"Okay, off gloomy topics, okay? Here, I'm not sure what I have that you would like, so is the toast okay for now?"

"Uhm sure." Exodous said, staring at the browned bread as Ayan prepared a few more slices, setting the butter out on the table. "We should go out and buy some fruit, you'll eat apples and things like that, wont you?"

"I'll eat just about anything if I have to."

"Well, that's good." Ayan giggled. Exodous smiled, it had been so long since he had seen someone with so pure a heart. He could fully relax, and be himself.

"Ayan. May I say something?" Exodous asked as he watched the tiny woman select several apples.

"Well sure. You don't need to ask." Ayan said.

"In several months, there is a gathering for the remaining Phoenix. It is mandatory, so I really have no say in the matter of going or not."

"Really? Would I be allowed to attend?" Ayan asked, looking up at him.

"You are my human. It would be foolish not to take you along."

"Yay!" Ayan spun in a circle. "This is going to be fun! Is it a formal gathering?"

"Yes, it is. Why?"

"I can make our outfits! They can match!" Ayan then seemed to forget about her grocery shopping, and dragged him off to the fabric store, the basket of goods left behind. Exodous was shocked at first, but then smiled softly, his hand tightening around hers.

;*;

**One week later**

"A gathering?" Miia asked as Kyani, Greki, and Exodous chased each other around through the trees. The other two spirits had somehow gotten the phoenix to revert to his normal form, and join in their game of tag.

"Yup. He said it takes place in a few months. We wont be leaving until about a week before it starts because he can fly so fast."

"You going to make your clothes/" Shita asked. Oran stood after that, scolding Greki for something or another.

"Yes. I am. They're turning out great."

"Anything you make looks awesome and holds up for years. I still have that jacket you made me for my 20th." Oran said, sitting again.

"Really?" Ayan asked, surprised. Oran gave her a look.

"Why would I throw it out if it's still good?" He asked, Ayan blushed at this, smiling happily. Shita's face softened, she was so beautiful like this. The familiars rejoined the group of four humans, Exodous thrilling in his throat as he rubbed his head against her shoulder. Ayan blushed deeper, petting his head.

"Glad you started to loosen up, Ex." Miia smiled. "You can't be all aloof with this group. Friendship is the best!" She ruffled the tuft of feathers on Exodous' head, making him shake his head in surprise. Shita laughed.

"Told you she was on the loopy side." Exodous trilled again, opening his wings a bit at Shita in mock agitation. A moment later, his human form was sitting beside Ayan, an arm around her shoulders.

"You have any idea where you are going to look next for your own familiar?" He asked.

"Nope. Not a clue." Shita said, shaking his head. "Seems I've gone almost everywhere."

"Don't give up hope, Shita!" Miia said, hugging the man. Greki and Kyani were curled up nearby in a pile, sleeping.

"Thanks, you freak." Shita laughed, shoving her off. He and Shita started to bicker playfully after that, making Ayan, Oran and Exodous laugh. Exodous looked down at Ayan, smiling at her softly. Oran glanced over, cocking his head at the look being exchanged between Ayan and the Phoenix. He didn't say anything, only looked away before they could notice.

"OH! We need to go! I am so sorry!" Ayan said, leaping up as she looked at her watch. Exodous chuckled and stood, waving goodbye as Ayan ran off, waving over her shoulder. The remaining three watched Ayan and Exodous vanish, the phoenix walking at a steady pace behind the jogging woman.

"There's something going on between them." Oran said suddenly. Shita and Miia looked at him, eyebrows raised. "when you two were fighting, I noticed that there was something different in the way they looked at each other. Something in their eyes."

"Do you think that they might be falling in love?" Miia asked.

"Or have already." Oran added. Shita mentally shook his head no. It just couldn't work, a human and a spirit couldn't be together. They were from two different worlds, and the hardships they would encounter he wouldn't wish upon either of them.

It couldn't happen. Could it?

;*;

"Okay! Shopping is all done!" Ayan said happily. She and Exodous grabbed the last bags, heading back to her house.

"Are you sure this won't go to waste?" Exodous asked, looking at his two armloads.

"You don't know yourself very well do you?" Ayan laughed. "One thing I found out about men, is that they eat a lot."

"I'm not a man."

"Close enough!" Ayan said, nudging the phoenix. "You'll still have the appetite of one!" Exodous gave the back of her head a look, shaking his head in a silent chuckle. He helped her put the food away, and watched her make dinner. So far she had made mostly vegetarian dishes that had turned out great. Even Exodous wasn't sure what things he would like to eat. He barely remembered what his mother fed him when he was in the nest.

All the while, they played twenty questions with each other. Both were eager to learn more about the others world, and about each other as well. For the past week, conversation hadn't run thin, as new questions popped into their heads at an alarming rate, so they could barely answer a question before they were asked another. These moments usually ended in laughter, and a repeat in the cycle.

After that, the dishes were done, and they sat talking at the table until Ayan was yawning wide enough to break her jaw. Exodous smiled at the routine as he helped her to her feet to send her to bed. Ayan gave him a hug, then vanished into her room, leaving the phoenix standing in a slight state of shock. She had never done that before. He sat in human form on his perch, pondering this late into the night. He ended up standing in her doorway, arms crossed lightly, watching her sleep. Smiling, he thanked his good fortune that his territory had covered her village, or else he would never have found her.

///***\\\

Shita looked up from the box he had just set down. Why on earth did the sun have to be so hot today? It was mid summer, of course. He looked at the calendar visible through the office window of the stocking company he worked at, and smiled. Ayan was coming back today. She had been gone for about a month now, at the Phoenix gathering. It must be something to see, 200 of the last phoenix's doing whatever the gathering was for. And according to Exodous, there were only 10 people, including Ayan, connected to a human as the phoenix's have vastly large territories, and search for the purest heart in the area.

"Hey Shita! Shower and clock out!"

"Sir!" Shita called, and walked towards the showers in the back of the building, wiping some sweat from his forehead. His day was finally over, and he could see Ayan again in the weekly gathering of friends.

Once out in the street, he headed straight for the food. He was starving and he hadn't brought anything with him. Shita did a double take as he walked by some of the stands on his way to his favorite, solidifying the fact that Exodous was there in the market, without Ayan.

"Exodous! Hey!" Shita called. The phoenix turned, and waved. "what are you doing? Where's Ayan?"

"She's, not feeling well. I came to get something for her." Exodous said, not quite making eye contact with the man before him. Shita cocked his head a bit, a little confused.

"Uh, okay. Tell her I hope she feels better, I'll let the others know."

"Thank you." Exodous then thanked the woman at the counter of the tiny pharmacy, and hurried off, the small paper bag in his hands. Shita looked after him, not liking the birds obvious discomfort and avoidance. Something wasn't right.

;*;

"Are you feeling any better?" Exodous asked, coming into Ayan's room.

"A little. Thank you for going out."

"It wasn't a problem." He leaned down beside her, and brushed some of her bangs out of her face. "There you go. The woman at the booth said she wouldn't tell anyone. A promise to a Phoenix is binding, she couldn't tell even if she wanted to."

"How many times have you told me that now? I got it the first time." Ayan laughed. Exodous smiled at her.

"I'm sorry. Rest, you'll need it if you want to meet with everyone next week."

"Alright, don't burn the house down if you try to cook."

"Enough." Exodous smiled.

Ayan was better within a few days, and by the time the next get-together came around, the other five were asking questions that they couldn't answer. Shita was the first to notice when Ayan and Exodous came around the corner, and he fought from going pale. They were hand in hand.

"Ayyyyaaaaaaan!!! What is going on?" Miia asked, standing up with her hands on her hips. "Huuuuuuuuuuuuuh?" At this, she leaned forward, coming even with Ayan's blushing face.

"I want tell everyone something." Exodous said, clearing his throat awkwardly. "The gathering that the Phoenix's have every two years is one of several reasons. At them, we count how many of us there are, how many hatchlings, and how many have a human. It is also where a mating ritual takes place for those willing. We mate for life, so this is important. And, well, Ayan an I…"

"We married that night." Ayan finished. Both were blushing a spectacular shade of red, their hands gripping each other tightly. "And we, we're expecting…." He voice failed her here, but the point was gotten across. Miia squealed and glomped the smaller woman, and Shita understood why Exodous hadn't looked him in the eyes. The pride in them was unmistakable.

Shita suffered through the meeting, hoping he was acting normally. Miia, as expected, was ecstatic over the situation though she berated the pair for not having invited their friends. Kyani had blessed them, Greki's tail had formed, and was twitching in excitement the whole time, a grin on his face. Even Oran, quiet Oran, had smiled.

Why was he the only one that saw?

He only felt safe once he was in his small garden. He hurried over to the trash can, glad his neighbors were out. What was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way? He felt, he didn't even know how to describe it. Whatever it was, did not feel good. They were his friends, and he wanted the best for them, so why this bitter hatred of the bird? Why had it turned out this way?

To this, Shita had no answer. He stumbled inside, washed his face, and went to bed, resolving that he would ignore this, and gat on with life. He wished the pair the best, no matter how it pained him.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Legend of Kingdom Hearts.**

"Will she be alright?" Exodous asked weakly as the aged phoenix walked out of the room where Ayan was.

"She will be fine. The contractions are just a bit much." He placed a hand on Exodous' head. "She's okay, trust me." He smiled, and Exodous returned the gesture.

"I'm sorry, I'm making a mountain out of a mole hill, aren't I?"

"No, the birthing of young is always a big deal, and it is the biggest for the parents."

"Do you know how much longer, Menkth?"

"About a half an hour." Menkth said, rubbing his red hair, the highlights sliver instead of gold, showing his age. "If you can restrain the urge to ease her pain anymore than I say, you can go in, my lord."

"Please, don't call me that. You know I hate that term."

"Ah, but no matter how far from the royals you go, it will not change what is in your blood. You have only lived one life, and you are young at that. I have lived 17 lives and 300 years. I know the way this world works."

"I know…" Exodous sighed.

"Mister Phoenix doctor!" Miia called, hurrying out of the room. "Her contractions are closer!" Ayan gave a muffled cry that moment, making Exodous pale. Menkth smiled.

"Come on." Exodous didn't need a second invitation. He was beside Ayan in an instant, making her laugh through the pain.  
"This is kind of scary…" She said.  
"Just a bit, but exiting too." Exodous said, gripping her hand. Menkth then took over, telling Ayan what to do and when. Exodous held Ayan's hand, resisting the urge to help out, and was almost startled when Menkth ordered him to help the child inside turn. It was being stubborn. He placed his free hand on Ayan's stomach, and blanched.

There were two.

"Exodous Rethnier!" Menkth's voice brought Exodous back to earth, and he slowly pried the two apart, feeling their panic.  
"You'll be together again soon.." He murmured.  
"What?" Menkth asked, finally able to see something happening.  
"There were two…" Exodous said, grinning at Ayan. "We have twins!" Ayan smiled through her tears, gripping his hand.

***

Shita and Oran stopped by later that day, having been unable to get off of work. Shita felt worse than he had 9 months ago, but he was able to hide it very well. It was an odd sensation he always got when he saw Ayan and Exodous, hate and love, at one time, like his heart and mind were going two different ways. Only problem was, he couldn't tell what was feeling what.  
"Sounds painful…" Greki commented as Ayan yelled. Oran winced in sympathy, while Shita nodded. Kyani came out, and turned to his human form for their convenience, looking for all

the world like Miia's twin brother. He gave them an update before heading back in as the first cry was heard. Shita felt a stab of pain. He had hoped that relived laughter coming from Ayan would have been for their children.

"So it's okay?" Greki asked, leaning on Oran's head.

"This one. Exodous noticed that there were two, not one, so we have another on it's way." Oran said.

"I think we're in for a rough night…" Shita said.

Sure enough, at dawn the next day, the other was born, and the three in the kitchen area were allowed in. Ayan and Exodous both looked awful, but happy, Ayan holding the boy, Exodous the girl.

"Name them yet?" Shita asked, smiling. The sight of the children eased his heart for some reason. Any relief at this point was welcome.

"Kalen is the boy, Siren is the girl." Ayan said. "Want to hold one?"

"S-sure…" Shita said, Nervously taking Kalen at Exodous' nod.

"You need to sleep now, Ayan." Exodous said, kissing her cheek softly.

"And so do you." Oran said suddenly, taking Siren carefully. The twins fussed a bit, but relaxed soon enough. Miia turned to say something, but stifled a giggle.

"Hey, you four, get over there, and be careful not to wake them." Shita, Greki, Oran, and Menkth did as told as Miia and Kyani set up a camera before hurrying over. The camera snapped, getting the group, Ayan sleeping soundly under the covers, still sitting up slightly, Exodous across her lap. Miia giggled quietly as they walked out into the kitchen.

"I can't wait until these are developed!" She said. Menkth shook his head.

"Okay, can you two place the children into that crib there? The phoenix asked. Shita and Oran complied, taking turns, and their time. "Now, all of you, go home, get rest, and then come back, okay?"

"Roger!" Miia said with a salute.

;*;

For Shita, the children acted as a continuous pain reliever. When he was near them, he could pretend that they were his, even though Kalen's hair was bright red and spiky, and Siren's was long and a creamy blonde like her mothers with red and gold highlights. Kalen had been born without a familiar, like his mother, but Siren had several things that appeared to be fairies. Combined they made one, but it seemed to prefer to split itself.

When he was old enough, Kalen had declared he didn't need a familiar, he was strong enough on his own. This had made the adults laugh, and ruffle his hair. They were eight years old now, eight years of bottling his emotions up. Shita looked at himself in the mirror, hardly recognizing himself anymore. He had grown his hair out, and it now reached his waist, not to mention he was still trying to separate what part of him hated Ayan and Exodous from what part liked them. Sometimes, when he was alone, it almost felt as if something was trying to tear his heart from his chest.

"Uncllllllle Shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiita!" Shita jumped at the dual voices ringing out from his back step. He splashed his face real quick with the water from his sink, and hurried out to let the kids in, drying his face as he went. The sight of him with wet hair and a towel made Siren laugh.

"Uncle Shita is all clean!!" She giggled.

"Yes I am." Shita smiled, hugging the small girl and feeling himself return to normal, the constant ache in his chest going away.

"Uncle Shita, can I have a snack?" Kalen asked, his hands behind his back, blue-gold eyes wide.

"Of course you can. I was even making some for you."

"Yay!!" The twins cheered, sprinting to the kitchen to see what Shita had made for them that day. The man smiled softly and followed, watching their excitement from the doorway.

"Are your parents leaving for the Gathering soon?" Shita asked, joining them at the table. The twins nodded.

"Yup! And we get to go this time!!" They said happily, their eyes wide, their grins reaching their ears. Shita laughed at the sight.

"Is that so? Then you'll be gone for most of the summer?"

"Uh huh. It's gonna be fun!" Kalen said, the spark of adventure in his eyes. Shita smiled and ruffled the boys hair.

"I bet it is. Come on, lets go play a game." The twins agreed to this, immediately forgetting their candy. Shoving his dark thoughts to the back of his mind, Shita followed with a smile on his face.

Several hours later, Ayan and Exodous appeared at his garden gate, and Shita smiled at them as he always did.

"Shita, you really need to cut your hair, you know that?" Exodous laughed, grabbing at the long ponytail.

"So what If I like my hair long?" Shita asked, snapping playfully as he yanked his hair back. Ayan smiled.

"I think it looks nice. Miia seems to like it."

"She likes everything, don't she?" Shita laughed. Ayan smiled, agreeing as her children swamped her with the days happenings.

"Thanks for watching them, Shita. It helps a lot with the preparations." Exodous said. Shita shrugged.

"It was no big deal, you know I love those kids."

"I know." Exodous laughed. He and Shita watched Ayan and the kids run around for a bit, before Exodous looked at his watch and sighed.

"Ayan, it's getting late!" He called. He held out a hand to Shita, shook it, then gathered his small family up to head back home. Shita watched them leave with a sinking heart. He had watched Kalen and Siren every other time before now, so what would happen to him this time?

He would live the pathetic life he did everyday.

Wake up.

Eat.

Clean up.

Go to work.

Eat.

Work.

Go home.

Eat.

Sleep.

Day after day, it was the same. Always the same. Always alone, always. Alone… he hated the word. Hated it. He hated it because it was the truth, and the truth ate at him.

"Shita?" A young woman was now in front of him. One with soft brown eyes and light brown hair. Plain, yet pretty

"Mai." He'd been with her secretly for some time now, fooling her into thinking he loved her, trying his best to fool himself in the same way.

It would never work.

He would never love anyone but her.

Ayan…

Ayan……

;*;

"What?" Shita stood in shock. Mia held in her arms a tiny, blue/green eyed, silver haired child.

"He's yours." Mai said. "You left on that trip just before I found out. I left soon after, and when I came back I told people I had adopted him." Shita stared in shock at the child, now a year and a half, staring right back at him with those huge eyes. He couldn't understand what he was feeling, so many emotions at once. Love, Hate, Confusion, Disgust, enjoyment, sorrow, happiness. Each one caused him pain, so much so it felt like his heart would burst.

"..ut…"

"Shita?"

"Out…" He was shaking, his hand visibly trembling as he brought it to his face.

"Pa?"

"OUT!" Shita screamed, slamming the door, then gripping his head in agony.

"Shita! Shita what's wrong!?" Mai cried from the other side of the door. Shita only yelled again, an inhuman sound. The boy in Mai's arms started to cry, and the young woman looked about helplessly. Help was so far away, the Phoenix was the closest, and they were several miles at the least.

"Come on, Ritsu." Mai said, hearing something break inside the house. She strapped the child into his seat on her small motorbike, and headed out. She hurried and wiped the tears away from her face. Something had been seriously wrong, and she didn't know what, or how to help him.

;*;

Ayan looked up in surprise at the sound of a motor. She walked to the kitchen window to see a bike with a young woman on it. She couldn't make out who it was in the twilight, but the terrified cry of a small child floated over the breeze.

"Exodous, there's someone outside." Ayan said, grabbing her coat. Exodous stood as well, confused at the tension in the air.

"Stay here, okay kids?"

"Okay, Daddy." Kalen and Siren said in unison, turning back to their game. Exodous hurried to follow Ayan, tugging his coat on as well. They reached the young woman at the same time. She was crying and trying to comfort her child at the same time.

"What's wrong?" Ayan asked, bringing out a hankie.

"Y-you're friends of Shita Kenno, right?" Exodous nodded. "I'm Mai, we've been dating for a few years now, and, when I introduced Ritsu here to him, his own son, he freaked out. Something is wrong with him, but I can't do anything, he's locked himself in the house." Mai started to cry again, letting Ayan take Ritsu. Exodous stiffened, drawing on the energies in the air.

"Ayan, get her inside, lock all the doors. I'll go to look."

"Please be careful." Ayan said.

"I will be. We have our connector, remember?" Exodous indicated his necklace, kissed her, then jumped into the air, changing as he went. Ayan watched for a minute, then led Mai inside, instructing the twins to lock the doors and windows.

***

Exodous arrived at Shita's house in several minutes, landing in his human form at the beginning of the pathway leading to his front door, watching the entrance warily. Something was more than seriously wrong, it was devastatingly wrong. He had never before felt like this, it set his heart to quivering

"Shita! Shita are you in there!?" Exodous called, looking from one darkened window to the next. Nothing moved. After a moment, Exodous walked to the back of the house, being sure to give the building a wide berth until he knew what was going on. He froze in his tracks, as half of the back of the house was in shambles, like someone or something had thrown a fit, and set off a bomb. But the shadows there were moving. And so was the rubble.

Set by set, pairs of yellow lights appeared, staring at the phoenix in curiosity, some tilting one way or the other. Exodous was frozen to the spot, his eyes widening in shock as someone stood from the rubble.

"S-Shita? Is that you? Are you alright?' Exodous asked, stepping forward. Who ever it was threw something at the phoenix, a glowing object in the shape of a crystallized heart. It rolled to a stop at Exodous' feet, and he slowly bent to pick it up, his hands shaking.

It had Shita's aura.

"I have no use for that." The figure at the house said. Exodous snarled.

"You fool! Whoever you are, you are the worst kind of fool! Some of him is still there! And it will always search for the heart he lost!"

"What do you think these are?" Exodous looked at the moving shadows again, now able to see their shapes.

"You will never be at peace! Never!"

"Is that a curse, or a challenge?" The figure held up a hand, and the darkness rushed at Exodous. The phoenix gritted his teeth in anger, sending a ball of fire at the darkness, then leaping into the air to make his escape. He quickly placed a charm over the town, shielding the residents' hearts from the darkness sure to attack them. At least the darkness couldn't get inside the town now, though if someone left, they would be at risk. He landed outside the house moments later, and hurried to unlock the door and get inside, turning to re-lock it as Ayan and Mai stood up form the table. He leaned against the door, shaking.

"Exodous… Exodous, what happened? Is Shita okay?" Ayan asked as the bird sank to the floor, clutching the heart to his chest. He shook his head no, lowering his hands. Mai and Ayan gasped, looking at the crystallized heart.

"I don't... I don't know what happened to him. This is all that's left." Exodous gasped, still shaking. "Somehow, he lost his heart, and what ever took it's place, is not Shita. I put a guard around the town, the darkness spawning at his house can't get in, but if someone wanders outside, they will be at risk."

"He…fell to darkness?" Ayan asked. "But, how?"

"I have no idea. Do we have a spare box around?"

"Yes, hang on…" Ayan hurried away. Mai stared at Exodous in shock, unable to look away from Shita's heart.

"I'm so sorry…" Exodous said. "I couldn't help him. He was to far gone. Perhaps if I had seen sooner…" come to think of it, why hadn't he sensed anything before? Had he known subconsciously, but blocked it out?

"It's okay, we both tried, we both failed." Mai said. "All I can do now, is raise Ritsu the best I can."

"He will be strong, in both body, mind, and heart. You must be also, do you understand?"

"I do." Mai said.

"Okay, go get Ritsu, Ayan, can you get the twins?"

"Yes." Ayan hurried away again as Exodous gently placed the heart in the pile of cloth Ayan had placed in the box. He hurried to seal it, and then placed it in a bag. Ayan then appeared with Kalen and Siren.

"Daddy, is Uncle Shita okay?" Siren asked. Exodous smiled sadly.

"No, He's not feeling well right now."

"Oh…"

"Okay, hold on tight, I'm sending an emergency call to the members of my family." Exodous said, opening the door again as Ayan and Mai took hold of him. They took off quickly, Exodous holding onto each woman's arm in each foot. He started to sing once he was high in the air, calling the remaining royals.

By noon the next day, the village had been warned, and the other phoenix's were arriving. Out of the 15 that came, only one brought a human. He was a stout man with brown hair cut military short, his black eyes glowering at the news he had also received.

"Alright, Mr. prince, what is going on?" He asked. Exodous grimaced, but complied, explaining the recent turn of events. Ayan and the twins sat nearby, while Mai and Ritsu waited outside.

"Sounds like a load of trouble you let happen." The man said. The Phoenix beside him flinched.

"Anset, please! You said you would hold your tongue!"

"It is quite alright." Exodous said. " I expected someone to make that point, I thought of it myself. I had no idea what was happening to Shita, until Mai came to us."

"Mai?"

"Shita's lover." Exodous said. "Not only had he been able to hide from us his true emotions, he was able to hide an affair."

"Well, bring her in! what are you waiting for?" Anset barked. Exodous nodded to Menkth, who opened the door, placing a hand on Mai's shoulder as she came in.

"Mai, what exactly happened last night when you went to see Shita?" Exodous asked kindly. The poor woman was scared out of her wits, but she restated the events clearly, and in a strong voice. She then sat next to Ayan while the birds all talked over the new information. Exodous blocked them out, pondering every memory he had of the man, starting at the beginning. It came almost immediately, his eyes widening in shock as the answer came up, clear as day.

"It was jealousy…" He said, standing. The only good thing he saw in his position to gain the title as head Phoenix was that everyone shut up the moment he gained his feet. "Jealousy did it. His jealousy of me."

"Why would Shita be jealous of you?" Ayan asked.

"He loved you. I just saw it, I remembered the way he used to look at you, in fact, he always looked at you that way…" Exodous said, cursing himself for not seeing this sooner. "He was mad at me, he wanted you." Exodous said. Ayan had covered her face with her hands, finally seeing it.

"This still doesn't answer why he turned into, what ever he turned into." Anset snapped.

"He threw his heart away, possibly out of confusion." Menkth said, holding up the box Exodous had shown him. "Here resides the heart, crystallized." A great clamor went up, every bird trying to get in to look at the box, trying to feel the aura of the object within. It took several minutes for Miia's voice to reach Exodous, and once it did, he had to spend several more getting everyone to sit back down.

"What is it Miia?" Exodous asked.

"It's Shita! He's just killed Oran, and Greki isn't doing so hot." She grabbed the phoenix's sleeve, dragging him from the room. Ayan left the twins with Mai, who was to scared to go out.

The small crowd was led to the outskirts of town, where many of the villagers had already gathered.  
"What exactly happened?" Exodous asked.

"A little boy ran outside the limits, and was almost overtaken by these little shadow things, when Oran ran out to help him. Then Shita appeared, and, sport of ripped his heart out of his chest, but it looks all funny." Exodous sighed. It had already begun. The heartless creatures weren't the only ones looking for a heart. What he had told that being stood true. He directed everyone to stand back, walking forward with Ayan on his arm. He tried to help calm her at the sight of Oran on the ground, his eyes frozen wide in shock. Greki was still sitting beside him, looking dead himself despite his bright colorations.

"Greki." Exodous called, soft but firm. The lizard turned his head, and blinked. "Bring Oran to this side of the barrier." Greki turned around to look at Oran before complying. Miia quickly joined him, cuddling and rubbing his head. Exodous looked back outside the town, to the figure standing there. It was actually hard to tell weather it was a man or woman, but there was no doubt about it, whatever it was, it had Shita's eyes.

"Give me your name, Creature of Darkness." Exodous ordered. The figure smirked, giving a sarcastic bow.

"I, am Shinya."

"Even the name sounds the same…" Ayan murmured. Exodous nodded, turning his attention back to Shinya.

"Shinya, stop this foolishness. Let Shita take back his heart, and vanish from this world."

"After I was only just born? Do you take me for a fool?" Shinya scoffed.

"In fact, I do." Exodous snarled. "You picked a fight with the wrong Phoenix. Ayan, remain here."

"Right." Ayan nodded. Exodous then sprinted outside the barrier, straight at Shinya. The manifestation of darkness dodged easily, making Exodous look like he was merely running about without a clue. And since he wouldn't toss fire balls when he was facing the village, Shinya tried to remain between Exodous and the village.

Several minutes in, Shinya gestured with it's hand, and small shadows appeared again, shooting for Exodous.

"You let your guard down!" Exodous yelled. "DUCK!" And he shot a fire ball at Shinya, eliminating the shadows, and knocking Shinya to the ground. The result was lots of little fire balls shooting out everywhere, so it was a good thing the villagers had did as they were told. The only ones who didn't were the other phoenix's, Ayan and Anset. They stood calmly as the fire shot past them.

"Lets go." Anset said. He, his Phoenix, and Ayan left the village limits to help. Exodous changed to his animal form, and perched on Ayan's shoulder, glaring at Shinya who was trying to regain it's feet. Ayan bit her lip as she got a good look at it. Shita's face was definitely there, and the hair was the same length as his had been, just not tied back anymore. It hurt to see so much anger and hate in his eyes, but Exodous' presence helped her stay steady, and convince herself that it wasn't Shita anymore. Shita was gone, and the only thing of him left behind was his heart.

Shinya finally staggered to it's feet, glaring at the four before it. It hissed, holding one arm in the other. Then, a door materialized out of nothing, made up of swirling tendrils of darkness. It was through this that Shinya and the shadows made their escape.

"Exodous, you need to leave here." Menkth said. "Shinya will be back once it regains it's strength, and come after you and your family again."

"I know…" Exodous sighed. "Ayan? Are you okay with that?"

"Exodous, you know I am. If it means staying together with you, and keeping the kids safe, I'll do anything."

"…Okay…" Exodous smiled down at her, linking their hands together.

"It's going to be alright." She said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"I know. We'll fight this together."

* * *

There you go, chapter 2! ai know that these are long, and i'm sorry about that ^^; if you have any questions, just ask in a review or message me.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Legend of Kingdom Hearts.**

* * *

"Exodous! My lord!" Exodous looked up from the table three years later. Expecting more bad news, he stood, walking to the door to meet the Phoenix that had brought it this time.

"Yes?"

"News." the young bird gasped. He leaned against the door, panting heavily. Just how far had this Phoenix flown?

"I figured as much."

"S-sorry. The containment room has been finished, but Menkth had to sacrifice himself to do so."

"What?" Exodous blanched at this. Ayan hurried over from the sink, placing a hand on Exodous' back. "Menkth, did that…why?"

"He said protecting the lost heart was more important. He told me to tell you that his passing is one of great importance, and he was glad to go. His spirit is now the door." Exodous nodded. Smiling sadly.

"Shall I?" Ayan asked. He nodded again, and Ayan hurried to the Twins rooms. Now eleven, they had been told a bit more of what had happened that night three years ago.

"Kalen, Siren, Daddy and I have to go out."

"Is it to put uncle Shita's heart away like you are planning?" Kalen asked.

"Yes. He can rest in peace now."

"Okay, be careful Mom." Siren said.

"I will." Ayan hugged her children and then went to the closet. She heard Exodous go in to say goodbye to the kids, and they were off.

Ayanlooked about the enchanted woods in awe. The trees seemed dead, but they were fairly glowing with life. She gently touched one, and jumped about three feet into the air when leaves burst from the branches. Exodoussmiled at he surprise.

"It's because you are so pure of heart. The trees react to people like you. See, watch Anset." Ayan looked, watching the soldier walking among a small section of trees that had been 'Brought Back to Life.' He reached out to touch a small bush, smiling as leaves burst up from the white branches. Ayan smiled herself, having never seen this side of the rough man before. "The entire woods was once watched over by someone, but after they left, they kind of went to being this. Waiting for the return of a guardian."

"I hope they come again soon." Ayan smiled. Exodous returned it, holding her hand.

"I knew you would say that."

"Almost there." The Phoenix in front of them said.

"Right."

Suddenly, a large pair of doors appeared along witha massive tree. Over the line in the doors where they would separate, was a Phoenix. It had it's back to the doors, it's wings spread out, one on each door, and it's neck stretched up, looking towards the topmost branches. Exodous smiled sadly at the image.

"Thank you, Menkth. Thank you." Exodous said, touching the tail feathers of the image. Ayan gazed sadly at the doors, her grip tightening on the box.

"Ready?" She asked. Exodous nodded.

"I'm the only one who can unlock these doors. Not to mention I can unlock any door I set my sights on." Exodous grinned. Ayan smiled as the doors opened, admitting them into the tree.

The inside was nothing but white glowing walls, covered in shelves upon shelves, separated along their length by small walls, just large enough for a heart. The pair walked down the hall to a staircase, and took these all the way to the top, several hundred stories up. They arrived at that floor sometime later, looking about sadly at the shelves that were filing up.

"It's so sad that so many have lost themselves to the darkness." Ayan said as they walked along to the spot made specially for the first heart lost, Shita's. once there, Ayan carefully removed it from the box, and placed it in it's spot, smiling sadly as she cried. Exodous placed an arm around her shoulders, and kissed her head.

"I know he wont be coming back, but it's so sad to think about, that I don't _want_ to think about it."

"Don't forget. That's the most dangerous thing to do at the moment." Exodous said. "To forget about him, would cause his heart to vanish for good."

"Right, can't let that happen at all!" Ayan said, smiling. Exodous nodded, grabbed her hand, and the pair bowed to the last bit of Shita before leaving.

;*;

Shinya sat chewing a nail, wincing at the throb it still had from Exodous' attack. Snarling at the memory, Shinya made the final touches on it's appearance, taking on Shita's form.

The heart of the world, that's what he wanted. The miserable heart of this rotting planet. He looked down at the crawling shadows, many now contained the hearts of those they had attacked, but the hearts didn't satisfy them. Some had more than one heart, and had evolved into more powerful forms. Why did he hate the Phoenix so much?

Oh, right, he was a freaking ego case, crossing forbidden lines, having those freaky children, actually thinking his marriage would be overlooked….the list could go on.

"Screw that damn bird." Shinyamuttered. That's right, he remembered the night of his own creation now. Shita's mind had broken when he had seen his son, unable to come to terms withthe fact that he had had a child withanyone but the woman he truly loved. He had wrenched his own heart from his chest. But somehow the feelings he held for her had crystallized it along withthe wish of her being happy, even if it meant she would be withthe Phoenix. "Damn that pathetic human, too bad his was the only body I had available. Now I'm stuck with this form."

Standing, Shinya glowered. How much more time had passed? It was time for him to take care of this. He would have his own mind now, he would not be chained down by that useless thing called a heart. Where did that damn bird stash it anyway? Glowering again, Shinya took to the skies, looking down at the world as he tried to figure out where to look. He had to look for the light, and maybe he would just knock of that blasted bird while he was at it. Shinya smirked and alighted, first he had to see how much more time had passed. He crept up to a tavern, and not seeing any windows, slipped inside using the shadows. It didn't take long to get the date, as the drunks were as ridiculous as ever. It had been three years then, from the time of his creation…

"Anset, that's quite enough."

"Ah, shut it, Cyan. I've only had two shots."

"You promised Ayan and Exodous you would quit drinking." Cyan said. Shinya almost started laughing. Why was a fire bird like a phoenix named after a shade of blue? Though it did havean odd purple mark above it's right eye. Perhaps one of it's parents had been a water spirit. Cyan blew a strand of hair out of his eyes in exasperation, watching as it floated down again.

"You should cut your hair back, ya know?" Anset grinned. "That mop get's in the way too much."

"I like my hair, thank you very much." Cyan said, glaring at his human in an affectionate way. Shinya snarled silently at this. Why was it, that everywhere around him, spirits connected themselves to humans, usually before the human was even in the outside world. Deciding to leave before he puked, Shinya made for the door.

"Hold it right there, Shinya." Anset said, downing his third glass. Shinya glared at the man over his shoulder. "Come one Cyan."

"Aye." Cyan said, transforming.

"Outside, you freak of nature." Anset growled. Shinya smirked. They were playing on his grounds.

"Fool…" Shinyasaid, sweeping out the door. The fight lasted less than five minutes, and Shinya stood looking toward the sky as heartless swamped the lifeless bodies before him. He felt power, and rage. He had to find Exodous, killing him would put him at peace. It was all that damn Phoenix's fault, everything.

;*;

"WHAT!!!?" Exodous yelled, slamming his hands on the table as he stood. The young Phoenix from before stood in front of him, shaking.

"Y-yes sir. Shinya is on the move, and He killed Anset and Cyan…" He flinched at the look in Exodous' eyes, even if the glare wasn't meant for him. Exodousforced himself to take a calming breath when he felt Ayan take a hold of his arm. Turning, he smiling sadly at the twins.

"I'm sorry, your 14th was supposed to be so much fun…"

"It's okay." they said together. But the night was ruined, and despite what they said, they were disappointed. Exodous collapsed in his chair, holding his head and trying to make sense of the world around him. All this was his fault, if only he had seen how Shita felt before, when all of this started, the day they met…

Would he have not fallen in love with Ayan if he had stood at a distance and let Shita court her? Would he have fallen into darkness through despair as Shita had done?

"I haveto face off with this demon myself…" Exodous muttered. Ayan kneeled down beside him. It was hours later, the messenger long gone and the children sleeping.

"I know." Ayan whispered. "And I'll be right there, helping."

"No. You are going to stay here. You will look after the twins, loosing one parent will be hard enough."

"Exodous, you can't think like that!"

"I'm not!" Exodous said fiercely, his eyes fairly glowing in anger. Ayan flinched back a little in surprise. "I have no doubt that I can win. I have strengthenough to fight and either seal or kill him. But I do not know if I have strengthenough to survivethe battle. There is a strong possibility that his strength has grown these past three years, enough to rival my own. The strain could kill me." Ayan covered her face in her hands, trying not to cry. She knew this was true, she had thought of it many times, but it was so much harder hearing it. Exodoushugged her, slipping down onto the floor withher. "I'd trade places with anyone right now, believe me I would. But I let this happen, and I must fix it."

"I know… I know.." Ayan sobbed.

"I'll spend tomorrow with the kids." Exodous said, stroking her hair, trying no to cry himself.

;*;

"Daddy! Daddy look!" Siren cried happily. Exodous smiled at his daughter as she ran up to him. "The yellow one! Look!" Exodous held the tiny yellow light, his eyes widening to see that it had developed the shape of a fairy.

"Goodness, this is the first one, right?"

"Uh huh!!" Siren said happily.

"You must help the rest along, okay?"

"I will!" she hugged Exodous, then skipped off to gather flowers. Kalen watched his father carefully. He could tell something wasn't right, Exodous was a lot quieter than normal.

"Dad, are you okay?"

"Hey Kalen." Exodous smiled, throwing an arm around the teen. He was already almost as tall her Exodoushimself, and the phoenix feared he wouldn't live to see him get much older.

"Dad…" Kalen said, a little impatiently.

"I'm fine. This whole Shinya business has me stressed out." Exodous said sadly.

"He keeps killing more and more phoenix's, doesn't he? What's he looking for?"

"I have no idea, Kalen…" Exodous lied. It was all he could do to keep his composure. "I wish I knew."

"You wont leave us, will you Dad?" Kalen asked, looking up at Exodous. Exodous wanted to cry, he could not make a promise he was not sure he could keep.

"Not by my own hand. I could never leave you three willingly." He finally said. Kalen grinned, hugged Exodous, and ran off. Exodous swallowed his tears, he had to try his best to return to them. If not, he would be betraying his son.

***

They returned home near sunset, to avoid the heartless that came with the night. Ayan smiled as they came in, laughing lightly at the exhausted twins. Exodous watched them hug their mother goodnight, then he walked up being her, hugging her as the doors to the kid's rooms shut. He let out everything he had held inside, hiding his face in her hair.

"I told him I wouldn't leave… why did I do that…?"

"You wont, you could never leave…" Ayan said, leading him to their room, thankfully on the opposite side of the house. Ayan sat calmly, crying herself at the sight of the Great Bird so broken, so torn apart by duty and love. She held him tightly, and they cried together through what they knew would be their last night together.

;*;

"They shouldn't wake before I leave." Exodous said as he dressed. "I can't decide weather or not I should wait until they do."

"Wait at least for Kyani and Miia. They said they would bring more news."

"I'll wait for that at least…" Exodoussaid, looking out the window. He had dreaded this morning with every fiber of his being. He and Ayan watched the sun rise, not talking, simply enjoying this last moment of peace.

When Kyani and Miia arrived, the dragons was flying at a rate faster than he should, Miia clinging to his neck almost desperately. Not knowing that Ayan an Exodous had seen him coming, he roared, landing roughly outside the house as the couple opened the door.

"Exodous! Ayan! Shinya just took down our last defenses. He's headed for the Heart Kingdom. The last Phoenix's fairly threw us out of those blasted woods. We would have stayed to help but…"

"I'm going." Exodous said. The rest of the birds didn't stand a chance, and he could feel them dieing. He hurried to hug Ayan, clinging to each other for several moments.

"Be safe, okay?" Ayan said, almost choking on her words. Exodous nodded.

"I'm so sorry…I'll come back, I'll come back even if it kills me. I'll be back." With one more squeeze he broke away roughly, ordered Miia and Kyani to stay, and shot into the air, unaware that Kalen and Siren had seen the whole thing.

;*;

Kalen glared sullenly out of the window. It had been several days since Exodous had left, and he hadn't even said goodbye. He had always though his father was a loving, caring head of the family, but he had shoved Ayan away, and taken off without a word.

He didn't know how Siren and their mother acted like nothing was wrong. Ayan had told them their father had gone to fight Shinya, and to protect Uncle Shita's heart. But his sudden departure hurt, and not a day after he had promised not to leave them.

"Hey, Kalen, what's up?" Ritsu asked, shutting the door. "Mom said Uncle Ex left."

"He did. He promised he wouldn't." Kalen said, looking at the younger boy. Ritsu had just recently cut his sliver hair short, so it was odd fro Kalento see him with slightly spiky hair. Kalen's own hair seemed to defy gravity, and he hardly ever combed it.

"He'll be back." Ritsu said. Kalensmiled at the seven year old' blind faith. Exodous had become like a father to him too, since Uncle Shita had 'died.'

"No. I heard him and mom talking the night before he left. He doesn't think he'll be back alive."

"Then you have to believe for him." Ritsu grinned. Kalen looked at the boy, a bit surprised.

"Hey, you want to color?"

"Yeah!" Ritsu's blue/green eyes widened in joy, sparkling at the idea. Kalen sighed and smiled as he followed Ritsu out into the hall so they could raid the closet. He was still mad at his father, but he would do as Ritsusaid and started to pray that his father would come home alive, so he could yell at him for breaking his promise. And for making his mom cry.

;*;

"I SAID STOP!" Exodous yelled as yet another Phoenix fell at his feet from blocking a hit from Shinya. Shinya laughed, smirking.

"You can't even control your own subjects! That's why these are so useful!!" He yelled, waving his hand so another wave came at the last 50 Phoenix. Exodoussnarled, forming a fireball and hurling it at the wave, watching the collected hearts vanish. They would soon come to rest in the Heart Kingdom.

Satisfied with this at least, he sped head on into the fight, breaking through to Shinya to fight hand to hand again. Each had enshrouded their hands in their corresponding power, Shinya with darkness, Exodous in fire. He had to beat this creature, he had to get home. Kalen was probably so mad at him, he had to apologize. He flung Shinyaaway with a roar, succeeding in lighting a fire to Shinya's coat. This forced Shinya to shed the article, revealing a painful sight of someone who resembled Shitaphysically. Witha great deal of effort, Exodous created a sword, watching as severalPhoenix fell under a wave of heartless. He had to end this soon, or else he would be the last.

But his strength was fading. He could feel it. His bones were aching, and his entire body was screaming at him to stop. Shinya's power had increased drastically, the cause was most likely the Phoenix's he had slain by his own hands. He let loose his wings, and shot at Shinya, and his blade had almost reached Shinya's throat, before his own black sword blocked Exodous'. Shinya swung his sword, and hit Exodous' chest, sending the bird flying.

"What's the matter, you're not breathing to well anymore, are you?" Shinya mocked. Exodous blocked the comment out as he breathed heavily. The hit had cost him some ribs, possiblymore, but he had gotten what he wanted. Dropping the sword, he placed his hands in front of each other, one on top of the other, his palms facing Shinya's rapidly approaching form, ignoring the phoenix's moving mouth. Exodous felt several birds die, and called upon their loosened power to help. They were the last. He was now alone in the world, the last true Phoenix.

The terrain changed and Shinya froze, a foot away from Exodous' hands. Behind him were a pair of double doors, and they were opening further the longer Exodous chanted.

"What are you doing?!" Shinya screeched.

"You will be sealed away for all eternity, forever searching for that which you lost, and that which you want."

"Don't start on that heart crap again!" Shinya snarled, showing fangs.

"No. Shita has long left your body, his spirit is once again good, and resting in the Kingdom of Hearts. You, Shinya, desire a heart of your own, having been denied one at the time of your birth. You long to be human, yet you never will." With those last words, Exodous finished the spell. Chains flew out of the gap between the doors, wrapped around Shinya, and dragged him screeching into the abyss. Once the doors were shut tight, Exodous collapsed, breathing heavily, feeling like a knife was being driven into his side each time. Heaving himself to his feet, Exodous wrapped an arm around himself, and began the long trip home.

;*;

Ayansat at the kitchen window as she had done for the past month, waiting for sight, sign, or word of Exodous. No messenger of any kind had appeared. Kalen's lingering bitterness had not wavered, but he seemed to accept the reasons for Exodous' sudden departure, and she had heard him praying one day. She watched the sunrise, trying not to cry as she remembered every other time they had watched it together. He heart cried out for him. They needed him to come home, at the least they needed some proof that he was still alive.

"Ayan, are you okay?" Miia asked as she walked into the kitchen. She and Kyanihad been living with Ayan and the children for awhile, keeping the three company.

"No, I…I'm so worried. There hasn't been anything going on. It scares me so much."

"I know." Miiasaid, patting Ayan's shoulder. "but don't give up hope. He is your Phoenix."

"I know, he hasn't stopped drawing strength from me either. I think he's either in trouble, or he's still fighting."

"He's fine, don't worry!" Miia hugged Ayan who smiled. Kalen muttered a sleepy good morning as he and Siren came into the room. The young teen joined the woman at the window once he had a glass of milk. He gazed out at the sand covered path, and spit the drink out. He was out the door in two seconds, leaving it to bang on the side of the house, then back into it's frame. The three remaining stared as he sprinted for a collapsing figure not to far away, before they too were running out of the house, Miia calling for Kyani.

Kalencould hardly see through his tears at the sight of his father. He was a wreck, covered in blood, the backs of his arms exposing feathers that were broken or frayed. He was paler than death, and heaving for deeper breaths than the knife in his side would allow. He was gripping an odd sword so hard, Kalen could see the veins in Exodous' hand. Exodous looked up at Kalen, and smiled.

"I'm…sorry…"

"Don't talk dad! MIIA! HURRY!!" He yelled, looking back at the other three. They skid to a stop, assessing the damage. Ayan started to cry immediately, cradling Exodous' head in her lap.

"Kyani, I need you to turn to your young form. Okay?" Miia asked as the hum of a bike sounded in the distance. "Kalen, get Mai to keep Ritsu away."

"No…let him come…" Exodous said, gasping.

"Okay, okay, just don't talk!" Kyanisnapped. He was now in a human form, waist lengthbluish hair tied witha deep blue bow into a surfer's pony-tail. His dark teal eyes scanned Exodous' body quickly, and the went to work. Healing the Knife wound was an easy task, all he had to do was send magic into the wound, heal the broken ribs, the lungs that had been punctured, all while slowly removing the weapon. This took several minutes as Miia stayed beside him, Ayan constantly stroking her husbands head. Kalen sat by, feeling utterly useless as he tried to dry his tears unsuccessfully and Siren explained the situation to Mai. She and Ritsu were soon there as well.

They all breathed in relief as Exodousbegan to breath evenly, but still trying to take shallow breaths. "Thank you, Kyani…" He said softly.

"I am sorry I cannot do anymore."

"What?!" Kalenyelled, leaping to his feet angrilly.

"He has lost too much blood." Kyani stated, the whirling wisps of hair around his face drooping. "And the only way he could get more, is from another Phoenix." Kalenstarted to roll up his sleeve, but Kyani shook his head. "No, lad. It has to be another pure Phoenix."

"I cannot stay here much longer, the rest of them were wiped out before I could seal Shinya." Exodous said, closing his eyes for a moment. "Kyani, Miia, thank you. Miia, you will be a great sorceress someday, and so will all those after you that share your blood." Miia nodded, blinking her eyes and wiping her cheeks as Kyani placed an arm about her shoulders.

"Mai, you and Ritsu have always been the kind of people to take off without warning, spreading your wings and taking your destiny into your own hands. You have a healing aura, and so, I grant you the gift of flight. You will also mother and father a long, long line of healers, enough to create a race." Mai started crying, burying her face in Ritsu's hair as the child looked on in confusion. "Be a good boy, okay Ritsu?"

"O-okay…"

"Siren."

"Daddy?"siren leaned closer, smiling at him through her tears.

"Here." Exodous handed his daughter a key. "You havea knack for creating things, and your hear is as pure as your mothers, if not more so. I give you the task of guarding the Kingdom of Hearts. You alone will know it's location the moment you find it. Whoever else had set eyes upon it will forget immediately. Those fairies are important, care for them."

"I will, Daddy." The young girl held the key close to her heart, fresh tears pouring down her face.

"Kalen…"

"I'm here." Kalen said stiffly, sniffing and wiping the tears from his face, only to have them replaced by more. Exodoussmiled softly at this action, and grabbed Kalen's right hand, placing the odd sword into it, then grabbing Kalen's left hand and placing it on the hilt as well, covering Kalen's hands withhis own so that Kalen was holding the hilt.

"This blade, is called the Key-Blade. It will open any door, no lock can withstand it's power. It is also the place I have chosen for my spirit to rest. The chain at the end can be switched out if ever you find another with a similar aura.

"Since I have given this to you, I have chosen you to continue to protect this world from that darkness still here. Shinyawont give up, it will fight to escape it's bonds, and eventually, it may just succeed. I am counting on you, Key-Blade Master." Kalen nodded, holding onto the key as if it were the last thing he owned in the world. Exodous sighed, leaning back in Ayan's lap, his head turned to her slightly. For a moment, they group thought he had left without getting to say anything to his wife, but he opened his eyes again soon after, smiling up at her.

"Yes, my love?" Ayan asked, leaning over him a bit.

"I love you, so much." Exodous said. He held up a tiny bottle. "Take this once your time has come, and we can spend eternity together. Keep an eye on the children, teach them all we know, guide them. You are best suited for this…"

"I will." Ayan nearly whispered, her hand closing about his. The group sat in silence, watching Exodous slip further from them by the second as he relaxed more and more to the rhythmic stroking of his short, fiery hair. Just before it seemed he would be gone, Ayan started to sing the first song they had sung together. Exodous smiled, his mouth moving to the words slowly as her voice rose, and despite her tears the words were clear and strong. When his weight settled in her lap, Ayan burst into tears, falling over Exodous, hugging him. Kalen stood and walked away, sitting on a sideways growing palm tree. There he let himself cry, clutching the blade in his hands.

;*;

Several months later found Kalen once again sitting on that same tree. Siren and Ritsu were withhim, along with Ansest's son and Miia

"We gotta promise to always be together, no matter what." Kalen said. "Dad's counting on us."

"Right." Ritsu said, nodding. It was the last day they would all be together. They would be separating after today, each ones moving date soon after another's. Kalen, Siren, and Ayan had decided to stay on the Destiny Islands, especially since Exodous' grave was on an island nearby. Once Ayan thought she was ready, Siren would leave for the enchanted woods where the tree housing the lost hearts was located, and she would never be heard from again.

"And if we can't meet and be together like this again, let us at least see each other, however many times fate can allow." Siren added. Each person had their hand atop a star shaped fruit.

"We should make a promise." Senet, Anset's son declared. "I can start. I promise, no matter what, to study the workings of this world. That way I can help when something bad like this happens again. I'm going to make the best inventions ever, and bring peace to the world!"

"I'm going to become a world class sorcerer. And use my magic to help others find their way." Miia said. "I can even get a license in therapy." Kyani rummbled at this, nudging her lovingly.

"I'm going to protect the woods I have been given, and I am going to bring it to life once more." Siren said.

"I'm gonna be the best doctor ever!" Ritsu exclaimed. "I'm going to use all sorts of things, I've heard that even music can be used to heal someone." Everyone looked at Kalen who was staring at the fruit in determination.

"I am going to travel the world, collecting the other key chains that can be attached to this, and defeat the darkness, sealing it away for good. Dad isn't going to have sacrificed himself for nothing." He said determidly.

"We promise, no matter when, how, or why we are reborn, to support each other through the toughest times. Our bond cannot be broken. This oath we make upon the Paopu Fruit, representing the first star in the sky at night, the one we will always wish upon." They finished together, thus begining the legend of the Paopou fruit as they each took a share, the promise fresh in their minds as the sweetness almost seemed to clod their minds.

Miia and Kyani hugged the kids, and then they set off. Over time, they left, one by one,until it was just Siren and Kalen. They remained with Ayan until she was upon her death bed. They watched as she drank the potion Exodous had given her, then as she faded away. They buried her beside their father, then headed for the enchanted woods. Kalen saw her to the edge, watching as the trees sprung to life the moment she set foot in the woods, smiling as it continued to burst into bloom. Kalen then turned his back on the woods, the Key-Blade slung over his back, his gaze set ahead.

The new adventure, was just about to begin.

*******

Okay, this is just a little thing I came up with after writing chapter 7 for part 2 of my kingdom hearts fan fiction. After this, you know the story. I never really though about how much time passed before the world split, causing so many little worlds. Obviously Shinya escaped again, so that kind of explains it. i had orriginally planed for this to be a one shot, but it got so long, i had to split it up. XD


End file.
